iGrinding
by xoxPrincessSeddiexox
Summary: It's just another day with the iCarly crew up in the studio dancing to Sam's pear-pod. Up until Sam starts dancing with a dancing-inclined Freddie and things soon start to heat up.
1. iGrind with Freddie

**Oh hay dere! How you dern? LOL ***that wasn't funny*** Shut up! -_- Anyywhoo it's me PrincessSeddie back with a little one-shot i thought of by sitting in my aunts house staring relentlessly at the wall. But yes ENJOY THE ONE SHOT! i hopes u guys like it! and sorry for not updati- wait I'm not going to apologize for having a life and studying and working! You're just going to have to deal with my little absence..that I already had.. yeah  
**

**Disclaimer: [insert something about how i don't own this TV show and will marry Nathan Kress]**

* * *

**Freddie's POV  
**

_Teach me how to dougie, teach me teach me how to dougie! _This song is annoyingly catchy and Sam is 'dougie-ing' away the night. She looks so cute when she does it, with such determination to get each sway and hand movement right while rapping it. I'm just sitting on the bean bag chair, considering that I can't dance to save my life.

"You know why? Cause all my bitches love it! Woo! Come on Carls you dance like a white chic!" Sam yelled bobbing her head up and down. Carly on the other hand was just not getting it at all. Wow she really does dance like a white chic.

"Ugh! This dance is too hard! No wait! Yeah I got this!" She exclaimed. "Uh Carly, you look those wacky inflatable guys in front of those car dealerships" I said "But instead of going up and down, you're going side to side" She just stuck her tongue at us and continued to epically fail.

"Okay okay, I've had enough of watching you humiliate yourself, lets see what else is on this old pear pad of mine" I love her 'determination' face, the way her nose scrunches up, her eyes slightly squinted, her lips pursed; it just makes her even more gorgeous. Not that I like her or anything, I-I just think she's very attractive.

"Yo quit staring!" Sam yelled "Uh I wasn't no-see-I" Nice going dumbass.

"I should slap you but what can I say, my bod rocks" Then she slapped her ass. Holy shit that was hot...Gahhh why are you teasing me?

"Haha Sam!" Carly giggled, her face turning red.

"Come on Carls, think about it, all of _this_ is what I call the body of a queen" She exclaimed pointing to herself

"More like a goddess" I muttered "Excuse me?"

"Oh shit- wait huh?"

"Mkay never mind. Ohh! Perfect! Carls come here and grind with mama!" Stop shaking your hips! Stop shaking your hips!

_I wanna get you by yourself_  
_ Yeah, have you to myself_  
_ I don't need nobody else_  
_ Don't want nobody else_  
_ He's special, I know_  
_ His smile, it glows_  
_ He's perfect, it shows_  
_ Let's go!_

"What Sam no that's weird!" Carly gasped, jeez why so prude? Hey I'm a guy, seeing to girls grind together is just, heaven.

"Come on everyone does it! Remember at Wendy's party? You can act all lesbo you want and no one would take you seriously!"

"I didn't do it then and I'm not gonna do it now!" She folded her arms.

_I've been starin' at ya_  
_ And I could do it all night_  
_ You're looking like an angel_  
_ With that kind of body needs a spotlight_

"You wanna go?" She asked me

"Uhh well- I don't know. I'm not the best, dancer" I stammered. _Dude what fuck? Get your ass up! This is the moment you've been waiting for!_

"Aww is little Freddie scared he's gonna get a little boner?" She asked all baby-like. _That's it!_

_Ain't nobody know your name_  
_ But looking like you do could be famous_  
_ I could see us making ways_  
_ From the back of the club_  
_ To a bed in the shade_

"What no!"

"Then get up!" I walked over and grabbed her from behind. "Someone's excited..." She smirked. Damn that face.

"Just gooooooo with the flow man" She advised

_Now I don't know who you are  
But you look like a star  
And everybody here be thinkin'  
Who's that boy?  
Wanna take you home  
And get you all alone  
And everybody here is thinkin'  
Who's that boy?_

I have to admit Sam is a pretty good dancer, and I think I'm actually getting somewhere with this. Just go with the flow, go with the flow, go with the flow.

"Damn you're pretty good at this" Sam complimen- woah she complimented me!

"Wow uh thanks"

_Oh, he got me_  
_ No, I've never seen,_  
_ No one like him_  
_ Damn, he's everything_  
_ Girls, they want him_  
_ Guys, they wanna be_  
_ Who's that boy, who's that boy_

By now we we're going up and down, her ass still on my crotch, wow I really hope I don't get a boner. Carly just stared at us, looking confused, as if she was studying us or something.

_You could say that I'm distracted_  
_ But ah you got me so attracted_  
_ But boy I'll tell you what the fact is_  
_ Is no one else in this room_  
_ Looking like like you, you, do_

_Ain't nobody know your name_  
_ But looking like you do could be famous_  
_ I could see us making way_  
_ From the back of the club_  
_ To a bed in the shade_

We're really getting into it now. I decided to get fancy and move my hands up and down her legs while her hands reached back for my neck. I'm not sure where all this bravery is coming from but I kinda like it.

_Now I don't know who you are_  
_ But you look like a star_  
_ And everybody here be thinkin'_  
_ Who's that boy?_  
_ Wanna take you home_  
_ And get you all alone_  
_ And everybody here is thinkin'_  
_ Who's that boy?_

I started to move her hips in a way where it was sensual yet casual, not wanting to freak her out, or rip my nuts off for that matter.

_Oh, he got me_  
_ No, I've never seen,_  
_ No one like him_  
_ Damn, he's everything_  
_ Girls, they want him_  
_ Guys, they wanna be_  
_ Who's that boy, who's that boy_

My hands were now all over her body. Well not everywhere, just enough to hear soft moans coming from her as she leaned her head back onto my chest, I never realized how short she was. My hands got up to her breast just barely grabbing them, until she turned around, crotch on crotch. Shit shit shit!

_Everybody in the club turn around sayin'_  
_ Who's that, who's that_  
_ Beautiful boy with them big brown eyes, tell me_  
_ Who's that, who's that_

She put her arms around my neck, my hands together resting on her little 'hump' in the back.

She whispered:

_I got my eyes on this boy_  
_ Can't get him off my mind_  
_ He's one of a kind_  
_ The cherry to my pie_  
_ I just wanna get him close_  
_ Wanna make him mine_  
_ Come hold my hand and dance away the night_  
_ Give me the green light_  
_ Kiss my lips_  
_ Who's that boy watching my hips?_  
_ I-I I wanna know who you are_  
_ My name is Sam and you can be my star_

I don't know what just happened, I'm standing here totally making out with the one and only Sam Puckett. I'm not sure what came over me to kiss her but, damn the way she said that was just so, so sexy.

_I don't know who you are_  
_ But you look like a star_  
_ And everybody here be thinkin'_  
_ Who's that boy?_  
_ Wanna take you home_  
_ And get you all alone_  
_ And everybody here is thinkin'_  
_ Who's that boy?_

Soon our tongues were fighting for dominance and our hands were out of control on each other. I pushed her up against the beam, feeling my manhood get the best of me at the same time. I soon started kissing her neck and she moaned again.

_Oh, he got me_  
_ No, I've never seen,_  
_ No one like him_  
_ Damn, he's everything_  
_ Girls, they want him_  
_ Guys, they wanna be_  
_ Who's that boy, who's that boy_

She grabbed me a little_, down there. _ Oh yes..._  
_

_Tell me who's that?_  
_Who's That?  
_

By now we we're panting, with no Carly in the room, I guess she left after my hands started to roam, and I'm also guessing she dimmed the lights to 'set the mood.'

"Uhh" She stammered

"Instead of making this awkward like in the movies, I'm just gonna come out and say that that was the best kiss of my life" I smirked

"You're uh..uhh.. pretty good dancer" She said looking at my lips "I'd like to do it again" She smirked.

We went back into the middle of the room and I started kissing her neck, my hand on her stomach and the other on her breast. Yes Freddie Benson is gettin' it, sort of. Actually I kinda hope this time around we'll last a little longer with our relationship. But for now I'm gonna enjoy rubbing my new girlfriend's body up and down.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?_  
_ All that junk inside your trunk?_

I rapped along:

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,_  
_ Get you love drunk off my hump._  
_ My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump,_  
_ My hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps (Check it out)_

"Haha ohh Baby you're so funny when you do that" She moaned "I missed your hands on my body, it was so sexy, still is"

"You're sexy all around" I murmured

"Damn right I am" She smiled

* * *

**So the first song was Teach Me how to Dougie by The Cali Swag District [RIP M-Bone]**

**Who's that boy- Demi Lovato (less than 3)  
**

**My Humps- Black Eyed Peas :P  
**

**I own none of those either -_-  
**

**lol But umm yeah as i said i hope you enjoyed it soo please R&R! (new readers welcome) I'm gonna put up a multi-chap soon!-er or later haha yeah gotta study a lot over here! I feel like this one-shot was short... but watevs I liked it! lol sorry about spelling mistakes..i just didnt feel like re-reading.  
**

**Peace ham and Seddie!  
**


	2. iLove you Guys!

**OKAY I know most people aren't into authors notes but I just wanted to say how proud I am of this one shot with ****559 hits and 498 visitors!** (and still counting!)** NO LIE that my buddies/Seddieshippers is incredible! XD Well it's the most I've ever had so it's pretty cool to me :P Although I received no reviews -_- I still feel blessed that so many people read this. Or someone just happened to read this story 559 times hahahahahaha o.o Any who...**

**Here's a twitter you can follow in case you want to keep up with more of my writings!**

**SistaSam101 :) (the smiley doesn't count..i just like to smile..sue me)**

**Again thanks for reading BUT I STILL NEED TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS ACTUALLY LIKED IT!**

**What do you think the review button is for? LOL aliens? **

**Peace ham and Seddie (less than 3 because this site wont show the less than sign)**


End file.
